


Black Hat and Bounce Out

by greenleafin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hotel Sex, M/M, PWP, bottom prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleafin/pseuds/greenleafin
Summary: Gladio and Prompto spend the night together in a hotel room





	Black Hat and Bounce Out

Prompto lined up the dart with the board and took a few practice flicks, knitting his eyebrows almost together. The game wasn't really that intense, but he did want to win. Gladio and Ignis had long since dropped out, and not that he'd tell them, but they weren't exactly...terrific at darts. Iris was more than content to just watch, so Noctis was really his only competition. 

He moved his wrist a few more times, and Noctis let out a noise of disgust. "Will you hurry it up already?" Prompto ignored him and continued his movements. After what seemed like ages to everyone else, he released the pointed object, and it sailed through the air right into the middle of the target. He ducked down briefly to launch himself into the air, pumping his fist as he did so. He reached out for a friendly punch on Noctis's shoulder, but the older boy yanked himself out of reach and missed when he swatted at the blonde.

"Alright," Gladio called out in form of congratulations. When Prompto turned to face him he had a pleasant smirk on his face. Talcott jumped up and clapped for him, while Iris remained sitting but doing the same. Ignis complimented him on a job well done, but when Prompto turned to his friend, he was scowling. They both sat down, and Prompto set to unlacing his boots and tugged them off before leaning back on his elbows on the bed. 

"Hey c'mon, buddy," he tried. 

Noctis scoffed and folded his arms against his chest. It took a little while, but eventually he calmed down enough to join the conversation around him. It was getting late, time to turn in for the night. At least for the youngest child it was. Gladiolus urged his little sister to turn in for the night as well, despite her protests. Thankfully, the hotel in Lestallum had given them a few rooms, which was more than generous. Iris insisted to all of the men, as well as hotel staff, that she didn't mind sharing a room with Talcott, even when the manager offered an additional room just for her. She even refused when Gladio suggested that he room with her, and Prompto was perfectly fine with sharing a bed with his tiny friend. They'd become close during their time together, and he was starting to see Jared's grandson as a little brother. Still though, Iris would not budge. 

Everyone began to file out of the room for the night, eager to get showered and rest up. 

Once the group was gone, Gladio stood from the chair he was sitting in and approached the boy still laying on the bed. Prompto had tucked his arms under his head, and he grinned as the large man came near. Gladio motioned with his hand for Prompto to scoot up, and once he did so, the older man climbed in between Prompto's legs and set his hands on the other's hips. "'Sup, Gladdio?" Gladio snorted and leaned down to kiss his lover. When he pulled away, there was a dopey smile on Prompto's face and Gladio felt himself begin to mimic the expression. 

"What?" 

He didn't respond at first, just fisted his hand in Gladio's top and pulled him down to meet his lips again. Gladio didn't object until he felt exactly what kind of mood Prompto was in when the younger man shifted his lower body. He broke apart for a second. "Hey." Prompto leaned up and kissed him again, lightly grabbing a fistful of dark locks. It drove Gladio wild for a moment before he collected his thoughts. He pulled away a second time, though the man underneath him tried to follow. "Hey, I have a question." Prompto's eyes were already half-lidded, and Gladio was really trying to restrain himself before he went too far. Prompto hummed in acknowledgement, letting go of Gladio's shirt to trail down his chest. He sat back on his haunches, chuckling at the pout that spread across Prompto's face at the loss of contact. "Angel, I just wanna know if you want me to fuck you tonight or not." 

The blush that spread on Prompto's cheeks was cute in itself, but the way he nodded made Gladio's heart thud a few beats faster than normal. He swallowed as he looked at Prompto. Already the younger man was breathing raggedly, arms resigned to flop by his head while his sweet blue eyes flicked up to meet Gladio's. 

_Fuck._

It took everything he had in him to tear away so he could grab a bottle of lube and a condom from his duffel bag. He adjusted himself in his pants and stepped back over. Prompto extended his arms, and Gladio tossed the objects on the bed s that he could link their fingers together with one hand, bending so that he could kiss Prompto's hand, trailing his mouth up a pale arm to his collarbone, shifting so that his forearms rested by Prompto's head, grabbing onto his light colored hair. He reached Prompto's collarbone and paused to suck a mark over it. Prompto watched, biting his lip and fisting his hand in the sheets to avoid touching himself. "Oh fuck, baby," Gladio breathed, turning his face up to create another bruise at the very top of Prompto's throat. He moaned quietly and Gladio reached one arm down to untie Prompto's pants, retracting his hand when Prompto pushed his hips up. 

"No, no don't—" Gladio cut off the protests by kissing him roughtly, waiting until Prompto shut his eyes to help him shimmy out of his pants and underwear. Gladio considered pulling him up so that he could take off his shirt, but instead just pushed up the red fabric slowly, marveling at Prompto's body right up until the hem reached above his nipples. The bandana still tied around his arm was a nice accent. 

"Holy shit, Prompto." 

When he took in a breath, his chest rose, and Gladio muttered the same phrase out again, then once more as he cupped one of Prompto's pecs in his hand. The blonde put his knuckle between his teeth, letting his groans of pleasure into his fist. Gladio allowed it simply because he knew how loud Prompto could get, even when they were in a hotel. He put one pert little nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongue over it, grinning when he heard Prompto gasp sharply. He used his other hand to pinch at Prompto's left nipple while he sucked on the left. 

Prompto let go of the sheets to scratch at the shaved sides of Gladio's head, gently keeping him rooted at his chest. Gladio hummed lowly, and Prompto's breath hitched. They kept at this for a time, Prompto squirming every few moments until Gladio's teeth nipped at his pec, stilling him. The large man switched nipples after a while, Prompto whining when the cool air of the hotel hit his sensitive skin. 

By the time Gladio was ready to move onward, Prompto was shaking and letting out tiny gasps, eyes squeezed shut and fingers fisted in Gladio's hair. A little trail of drool had slipped down his chin from when he was biting his fist, and the marks on his chest were beginning to bloom beautifully. Gladio just couldn't stop staring, hands squeezing at the blonde's pecs, until Prompto's eyes fluttered open to meet his. They looked at each other for a few beats. Gladio was trying to find words to describe how much he loved Prompto, how much he desperately wanted to never let him go. Yet like any other time in his life, he couldn't piece anything together correctly in his mind. So instead he leaned back down and kissed Prompto's mouth hard, trying to channel every single one of his feelings into it. 

Even if he wouldn't acknowledge it out loud, Prompto must have understood in some capacity that Gladio cared for him. He also understood how much the man wanted him, feeling his cock rubbing against his bare legs. He broke apart with a small laugh, smiling up at Gladio as he whispered, "Please." 

"Yeah. Yeah, baby." He pulled away to grab for the bottle and small foil wrapper, holding the latter in his teeth while he spread some of the lube on his fingers and smeared a small amount on Prompto's entrance. At the hiss of discomfort, Gladio murmured an apology, tracing the outer rim a few times until Prompto nodded. He knelt over Prompto, using his elbow to keep himself up so that he could cradle the back of Prompto's head. He spat the condom to the pillow next to them and from there he slowly pressed one finger inside the smaller man, and Prompto's hands went back to cover the loud gasp that nearly escaped his mouth. 

It wasn't a slow process. Both of them were more than ready to actually fuck, and Prompto had experience with this sort of thing. That didn't stop Gladiolus from being as careful as he always was though. 

"S-shit, I'm ready. Fuck, Gladio,  _Gladio—_ " There was a large grin on the brunette's face as he brushed against Prompto's prostate just once, just enough to make him arch his back and groan into the air. 

"You sure?" He asked, just to be safe. 

"Yeah." 

He gently slid his hand out from underneath Prompto's skull and grabbed the condom, tearing the packaging so he could roll the rubber over himself. He squeezed out some more and pumped his cock a couple times, lining himself up with Prompto's hole, and slid his head in. 

Immediately Prompto became even louder than before, shuddering out a moan while he tucked his arms underneath his head. Gladio made sure to push his shirt back up so that he could see all he could of Prompto's chest as he pressed in more and more. This wasn't even close to the first time they had fucked, and still every time Gladio was amazed at how good it felt to be with the younger man. When he was as far in as he could go, he laid out on top of Prompto, sucking even more marks into his neck. 

They rested briefly, Gladio allowing Prompto to adjust while he left a trail of hickeys on his pale throat. He heard Prompto ask for him to move, and bit down a little as he cocked his hips back. Prompto nearly yelled when Gladio thrust back in, turning his face into his bandana-clad arm. Gladio groaned out, "Fuck,  _fuck,"_ as he thrust again, slowly picking up speed as he continued in his movements. 

The harder he went, the more noises Prompto let out, and Gladio absolutely loved it. Prompto probably tried to stifle his whines and moans, but each time Gladio pushed himself in, the more he realized it was impossible. The bed was shaking, and if it had a headboard it would have been slamming against the wall. One particularly loud wail from the blonde confirmed that Gladio had found his sweet spot, and he made every move to hit it again and again. He had begun to sweat, and he was more than aware of his grunts and swears. Prompto had begun bucking his hips to meet Gladio's, gasping and keening each time. Gladio reached one hand between them so he could stroke Prompto's cock, and Prompto practically  _sobbed_ in relief. His knees were pressed tight to Gladio's sides, and he felt a large hand grab his hair, tugging just enough to make it hurt only a bit but  _gods_ he loved it. He wrapped his arms around Gladio's neck, whispering the man's name over and over like it was the only word he knew. 

Gladio knew he was close, so he sped his hand movements, pulled a little harder on the locks, thrust a little harder. "You're doing so good, angel. Oh g...Oh you're doing to good, please baby come for me, please baby."

Each time he heard his name it was breathier than the last, Prompto's voice rising in octaves until he yelled out, "Gladio! Oh, oh fuck, oh gods, Gladio, Gladio, G-Gladio." He came hard, bowing his back right into the other man's chest, moaning as Gladio pumped him until he was more than done. 

With a few more thrusts, Gladio knew that he was going to come too. He pressed his forehead to Prompto's, closing his eyes even as Prompto cupped his cheeks, still gasping softly while Gladio pounded into him. "I don't deserve you, I don't deserve an angel like you." His voice hitched and Prompto kissed him, letting Gladio ride out his orgasm as he gripped one of Prompto's hips and emptied himself into the condom. He pulled out once he was able, pulling off the condom and wrapping it before throwing it in the trashcan next to the dresser. He flopped next to Prompto and pulled him to his side. Prompto rested his head on Gladio's shoulder and they took the time to breathe. 

It was a long while before either of them made any sort of movement.

Eventually, with both knowing they had to get up to shower, Gladio sat up and smoothed back Prompto's hair from his forehead, kissing it as he lazily smiled up at him. "C'mon, baby, we gotta get up." Prompto's mouth opened to whine, but Gladio hurriedly cut him off. "I'll carry you." 

Well, it was hard to argue with that. Prompto held out his arms and Gladio allowed him to clasp his hands behind Gladio's head. Gladio tucked his arms underneath Prompto's back and knees, lifting him effortlessly off the bed. It took some maneuvering, but they ended up in the bathroom just fine. Prompto sat on the counter while Gladio fiddled with the shower head and temperature, trying to find a middle ground between scalding hot and ice cold. He settled on a temperature, and stepped inbetween the blonde's legs. 

Prompto accepted him easily, allowing the larger man to once again place a kiss on his forehead, closing his eyes as Gladio lingered there. He trailed his fingers along Prompto's back, ducking his head to lie on Prompto's shoulder. Prompto hummed softly. 

After a minute, Gladio removed himself. Prompto raised his arms as he pulled the shirt off, extending his right one as Gladio untied the black fabric. 

His eyes were still closed, though one popped open when Gladio grumbled out, "Sweetheart." 

"Mm?" 

"Come on." 

Gladio helped him as he hopped from the sink's counter, kept him steady as he climbed over the lip of the tub to get into the shower. He followed the other man in, snagging the free shampoo bottle as he went. He squeezed some out and watched as Prompto stood under the falling water, watched as the droplets soaked his hair and cascaded down his body. Prompto's head was tilted to one side, then tiredly switched to the other to get the locks evenly wet. Prompto used his left hand to rub his opposite shoulder, only to trail down his chest and stomach. Gladio watched, breathless, as Prompto turned his head back so he could glance at him, quirking an eyebrow as he did so. Gladio regained his compuser and stepped forward so he could pull Prompto's head back to rub the shampoo into his scalp. He sighed in relief, moaning a few times as Gladio scrubbed. 

He let go on Prompto, turning his attention to his own hair. Wordlessley, Prompto stepped around him—a little unsteadily—so that Gladio could rinse. He grabbed the conditioner next and worked it through Prompto's hair quickly, taking the bar of soap when offered to him. He lathered down, letting the water hit his back as he worked the soap over Prompto's chest. Were the blonde not as exhausted as he was, Gladio would be up for blowing him. Prompto could barely stay on his feet though, so Gladio avoided letting his hands linger anywhere. 

They washed off again, Gladio assisting him when they got out and toweled off. Prompto hadn't opened his eyes since the last time he closed them, so it was up to Gladio to lift him and bring him back to the bed, cradling him gently until setting him down. He crawled next to him and flopped onto his back. Prompto turned until his head rested on Gladio's chest and one of his legs looped over Gladio's. His arm was under Prompto's body and he kissed him once before laying down. Prompto was already almost asleep, soft little pants coming out his his mouth. 

It would probably be a little while before Gladio winded down enough to sleep. He spent the time tracing Prompto's features lightly with his finger, trying to count the freckles that decorated the blonde's nose and cheeks. He didn't know when he drifted off to sleep, but when he did he dreamed of warmth and joy. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! whew so finals and stuff are finally over! for any questions or comments or anything else you can find me at my
> 
> [tumblr](http://whillowed.tumblr.com/) ! i also have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/maxalackin) account here! also the title was taken from some darts scoring terms haha. some other good news it that im currently working on the newest chapter of 
> 
> [moi podsolnechnik](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5880730/chapters/13553149) (who remembers that relic? haha) and then after that new chap of boiling point will come! as always comments and kudos and so on are greatly appreciated and thank you for reading!!


End file.
